Information processing apparatuses are conventionally known which handle protected information and include a process management unit for managing processes operating in the apparatus (see Non Patent Literatures 1 and 2). The term “LINUX” included in the title of Non-patent Literature 1, “Understanding the Linux Kernel”, is a registered trademark.